Urusei Yatsura: Love to Skate!
by hollardude
Summary: A What If story. What if Ataru wasn't the man Lum had to play tag against, but somebody else. He's not perverted but can get into alot of misunderstandings. Sora is the star flyer of his skateboard team of Tomobiki, The Kings Knights! Everything was going great, but it wasn't until a space oni appeared in his home! Takes place in the 21st century. Thanks for reading! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Aliens... What a drag...

The town, same old place with the same old buildings. Crowds, always annoying at times but full of life. Never having a time to spare the joy we call our youth. Yep, thats Shibuya for you, which sucks because I'm only reading a goddamn magazine! My real home, is a town called Tomobiki, not much to it, with the lack of places to skate on! Man, things never change here in this stupid town. I hate it! I want it to change, just a little.

With that said, the only place is to skate is my backyard having a halfpipe I built myself, but you need the eyes of a true skater to find the a gap or a grind or ANYTHING that looks skateable. "What day is it?" I asked myself, thinking in my head. I became lazy instead, so I just look at my calender to see the day was Saturday. I know everything was gonna be awesome today! I quickly got out of my pajama's to change something that seemed more better. It was the typical clothing for me, jeans that were comfortable for running, a white shirt, my lucky pair of running shoes not to mention my gray blackish hoodie! This had the brand of me and my friends skate logo right on the back. We were called the "Kings Knights" of Tomobiki, no matter what we skated anywhere we pleased!

I ran down the stairs right into the living room to see my mother, with my sister in her work clothes. "Morning. What's for breakfast?" I asked with my mother handing me a bull of rice. You see, this family has some medical conditions that can be pretty bad. For my mom, she's in a wheel chair so she hasn't walked in a long time. Yet no matter what, we'll never let go of her, even if we get married to someone. "Thanks mom."

"Anytime sweetie. Have a good day."

"I will!" You see eversince my mom's been in a wheel chair we remodeld some of the house just for her. She was always full of respect, no matter what. Before I left, I forgot one thing to do though. I rushed to the bathroom for one grooming for this hair of mine. I forogt to mention, my hair is sorta passed my shoulders with my bangs passing my eyes. It wasn't some girly hair you see, it looked shaggy kind of hair. it was After about 3 minutes in that bathroom I left in a flash, grabbing my signature gray bennie having two pins. One of them had a star, while the other had a flame.

I rushed out the door grabbing also my skatebroad, something that my soul was attached too! For me, skating is something I've always loved, something that was my passion. This morning was like a feeling that was gonna be great! It wasn't long before I found my gang hanging out by the store. "YO!"

"Hey it's Sora!" That's my name. My name is Sora Chirashi, a skatebroader with hopes, with those hopes full of dreams. The sky is my domain! No matter what anyone says, the sky is my land for everyone to have fun in! The days we skated all over the city, battling other skaters for spots so others can have a good time. We practiced alot since a tornament was just around the corner right now. The team to get first place get about 200000.00 Yen! I could use that money for alot of stuff! The team was actually about 3 people with me making the forth. Ever since, we've been training for it no matter what! After some time, things we're getting a bit dark.

"Hey guys, it's getting late." Tsubasa looked up at the sky. She was our female member of the group, having great balance. She was our sex appeal in a way and one of my best friends since childhood. I'm sorta shy when it comes to woman by the way. "We should head home. I don't feel like getting sweaty."

"I guess so." TJ, the forth in charge of our team. "Hey! Kenichi, should we head home?" Tj looked at our leader, the guy in charge, Kenichi Kasai. He gave himself that name since he was too embrassed, hell we don't even know his real name.

Kenichi was our boss, a huge dude at that who was really two years older than us! A senior in highschool so we always talk about we were gonna do for the tornament. We went our seperate ways for the day, so we just wanted to get cath a few Z's. The sun was setting, with the sky to be a beautiful color of orange mixed with yellow. "Beautiful..." That was the only thing I could say before anything else in mind.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" That was a voice I heard that came from a baseball field. I looked to see nothing wrong, yet there was something I could sense. I looked up to see a baseball coming my way, about to hit me. I did a quick move to catch it with no glove, the landing sorta hurt abit. "HEY! THROW IT BACK!" I did what was told. I threw it back as hard as I could back to them, giving me a thanks. The next thing that happen to me was I ran into something... or someone. A short man, wearing priest clothing as it was.

The priest tipped his hat up to look at my face. "Oh, why hello Ms. I must say, for wearing boys clothes you do look cute! Yet you have the eyes of man." Sadly I had to beat the living crap out of him. You see, ever since I was kid I sorta had some of my moms looks with my little of my dads looks, with having the same color of his eyes, blue with some anger in them. "W-why did you... Hit me?" He asked in pain having alot of bruises on him.

"I'm a guy... You got it?!" With my voice sounding angry. I had the voice of a guy, strength of a guy, body of a guy, yet I had most of my moms looks too with my long hair having it too. Yet I had my dads eyes, which looked like I was always serious, but I could do this weird thing with my eyes that I'll explain later. "Laters..." I grabbed my board to forget what just happen.

"W-wait!" The priest got up to tell me something, but I only kicked him in the face and left, not hearing him at all. I didn't want to neither, after that insult! I felt like the priest was praying for my safetly or whatever, but I ignored it. It wasn't until something else happened than... Out of the blue a car drove by me to stop, when I did at the same time. The car looked like something the Monopoly guy would drive or something. This is the 21st century, cool and all, but its best to go with the flow. Out of the car came out some big dude wearing a fedora with a suit to match it.

The big guy grabbed me grabbed me with his hand only saying one word. "Come with us." He threw me in as the car was droven somewhere I didn't know where it was going. I struggled free because I didn't know who these guys were! "Stop struggling."

"Piss off!" I yelled at him with another guy sitting next to the big dude. I didn't know what was happening, but it all seems crazy. After some time, I let go and just started relax a little, no biggy. "So uh... Where are we going?" That is what is what I asked, before the car pulled over so sudden which made me fall on the cars floor! "Dammit!" Is all I could say.

The doors open to show that is was my home. "We're here." The old guy with the cane said with him getting out of the car. I got out having my board in my hands, seeing something the whole FUCKING army around my home! "Please, let's make our way inside." So that's what we, did. As I entered my house I was surprised to see two of my friends from school there!

"SORA!" That voice belonged to my friend, Ataru Moroboshi. A guy with his girlfriend Shinobu. This guy is sort of a flirt, but hell, he's a fun character when you get to know him. I only have trouble of him when he hits on my sister. "We came by!"

"Are you alright?!" Shinobu asked me with concern in her eyes. These two were great friends to have, no matter what happens. "Please say you are!" Shinobu was very caring, but when it came to her getting angry, will you might want to back up from her.

I only placed my hands in front of me in like a defense position. "Don't worry guys. I'm alright." I could only than give a chuckle, hoping that I was going to be alright. I might not be. The government is here, that means trouble! I saw my sister and mom with worried looks.

"Sora, you might want to see what's up in there." My sister Chizuru said wearing her white shirt having a heart on it, with pink pajama pants. Not to mention she had her glasses on with her black hair tied in a ponytail. My mom had a worried look on her face, yet still gentle as always. I walked passed my friends to want to see what was up with the comotion. It wasn't until I saw someone there, a giant guy wearing some tiger patterened sweat suit or something. The most notable feature of this guy was... The two horns that came out of his head.

"Holy shit..." Were the only words I could say. This huge big ass dude sitting right in front of me under the same roof as me, is an oni. My second reaction was a very bad reaction for a first impression. I started throwing up blood where it fell like a waterfall from my mouth to the ground. The oni looked at me in concern with me giving only ahand gestures saying I was alright. "A-anyway! What's an oni doing all the way out here?" I asked very confused, because a: I thought oni's were myths and b: This was too much for me to handle in my brain. The old guy came in to play, taking a seat next to the oni, bowing at me.

"Please! Help us!" He said with me not knowing what was happening. "You see Mr. Chirashi. This is Mr. Invader, an oni from outer space. You see he wanting to take over our planet yet, he'll give us a chance to stop!" I only looked at this with a "Are you fucking kidding me" look. The next thing I did was get up from the floor, grabbing my skateboard at the process. "Wh-where are you going?!"

"To skate." Is what I said about to leave to the backyard, but was stopped by one of the troops. "Listen, this sounds like something I hear in Anime or Manga."

"TRUST ME! We're not lying!" The government not lying? That's a miracle that only God could see. Out of the blue, the Oni got up to look down at me.

The next thing he did was stick out his hand, giving a hand shake to me. "He ain't joking kid. We're real aliens." He looked at me deep in the eyes, seeing as he wasn't lying. Both my mind and heart said he was telling the truth, I had no choice but to believe. We took our seats again, talking in this conversation for a while.

I looked down at the floor thinking. "Fine... I guess I'll believe you." I finally gave my answer with me believeing, yet I still had my doubts. "So, why's all this connected to me?" I asked wanting to know, hoping for the best answer. The old man coughed taking his hat off about to give me an explaination.

"You see, before they invade a world they'll choose someone out of a computer that can help protect it. Many have fallen..." That... Didn't sound good. I just hope I win and not be an outcasted loser for the rest of my life. Looks like I'll have to grab my gear for this! Than that's when it hit. An earthquake started erupting out of nowhere, showing a tiger striped patterned UFO. They weren't bullshiting when they said they were aliens.

"Looks like you're opponent has arrived." Is what the Oni said with my friends coming in to see what was up. A light shined bright in the room infront of me, not wanting me to see what the hell was happening. When it dimmed, I could see someone infront of me, yet it wasn't a guy looking body. It was than when I got a good close at the person, seeing that it was an Oni Girl. I could see Ataru drooling over my shoulder trying to get a closer look, with Shinobu punching him straight across the room. The only thing I did was have a nosebleed from the lack of clothing! "As you can, this is my daughter." The invader said with me being confused at this. She must get her looks from her mom. "Please introduce yourself."

"Okay Daddy." The girl said with a cute like voice. I stood up trying so hard not to blush at this girl. She sticked out her hand to me. "It's nice to meet you. I'll be your opponent, Lum." This girl was beautiful, her hair was the natural color of onis having it green, her eyes blue that were amazing plus her bust size. THE HELL AM I THINKING?! I gave out my hand to shake hers.

"Y-yo... I-I'm Sora Chirashi." I stuttered abit. But what do you expect?! This chick had nothing decent on! Only wearing a bikini that was tiger striped with boots to match it. The only thing missing right now was dollar bills raining... "S-so you're my opponent, huh?"

"That's right! And let me tell you, I'm not easy to catch." She said having some cockiness in her voice. Her father got our attention for him to speak.

"You see. If you can grab her horns in a game of tag in 10 days, you win!" TAG!? TAG?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! I calmed down fo abit, thinking this was stupid game now. Ataru came by my shoulder to whisper something in my head.

"I'd grabbed her "horns" if you know what I mean..." He said pervertedly. At the same time, me and Shinobu both punched him right in the face. I had a blush not wanting to think of stuff like that. "W-why?" He fell to the ground in pain. I could hear the old guy thanking them, yet saying it was the wrong motivation... Tomorrow it going to suck real bad. It wasn't than when the media came out of the damn floor boards. They started asking me questions which I can only answer with this.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

TO BE CONTINUED.

_**THIS WAS JUST SOMETHING I FELT LIKE DOING. AND WELL, I'VE NEVER SEEN A MAIN HERO IN ANY ANIME WANTING TO SKATEBOARD OR ANYTHING LIKE IT. SO THAT'S WHY I DECEIDED TO MAKE SORA A SKATEBOARDER. TO ME IT MAKES IT MORE INTERESTING, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT BUT I'M JUST WANTING TO SEE WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE. THANKS FOR READING.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: TIME TO FLY!

Sunday Afternoon. Everything was in place for the game, with me still wearing my usual clothing. The day would start with Lum in front of me doing some kind of warm up before we started. I had to be at practice for the tornament now! I had choice but to skip it. "Man... This is a drag!" I said to myself not wanting to be here at the moment. I heard many of the people cheer me on no matter what, telling me to do my best.

"HEY SORA!" I looked over to my left to see three people there. My teamates cheering me on! "Do your best okay?!" Tsubasa gave me a wink that made me blush with a little smile. I got in starting position, waiting for them to start._ God be with me._ Is all I could say in my thoughts.

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE GAME OF TAG OF THE EARTH IS ABOUT TO BE BEGIN!"** Started saying the usual stuff before a game would start. **"ALL OUR FATES LIE IN THE HANDS OF SORA CHIRASHI! LETS HOPE HE MAKES IT!" **Both me and Lum the Oni took our possesions. Something tells me she has a trick up her sleeve, it made me cautious.** "ON YOUR MARKS! READY?!"** The wolrd felt it was going slow some how, it made me a bit dizzy yet I tried to ignore it. There was no way I was going to lose this!** "SET!"** I made my position with eyes full of determination.** "GO!"** We ran both at the same time, yet thanks to all the exercises, I would be going faster. I reached out my arms to grab her horns right in front of me, yet something unexpected happen. She jump so high in the air that it was like she was flying. SHE WAS FLYING!

"Y-you can fly?!" I was stunned about this, not knowing this oni girl could fly. "No way! You never told me that!" I was furious! I was so furious I wanted to throw a rock at her! Lum only giggled, laughing at me!

"That's because you didn't do your home work'cha." The only thing she did was wink at me before flying off. The mockery she made of was so unbelievable that I felt buying a hammer and smashing my brains out. How could this get any worse?! The day passed by with me not wanting to remember it, next day came. I couldn't back down! I did the same trick yet jump to grab her, high in the air yet not high enough! I landed on the ground right on my knee damaging it badly. "Are you okay?" Lum came by to see me, probably to make fun of me.

The only thing I did was get up slowly in pain. Lum came close to me to see, but I made a block with my arm not wanting to see me weak. "I'm alright!" Is what I could say getting up. I walked away so I could heal while dealing with the pain. "See you tomorrow..." I left the place with everyone being sad again. I'm only one guy having, oh I don't know, THE WHOLE FREAKIN' PLANET ON MY BACK! I layed in my room that day laying down on my bed. I looked up at my room seeing my posters, DVDs, CDs, work desk and my TV. I just wanted to lay down so bad right now. I fell asleep that night, hoping I would get a good nights rest. Yet for some reason, it felt like someone was watching me while I sleep, but I choose to ignore it.

The third day arrived, with everyone there again. Signs were raised, people cheering. Everthing was like everything in the games audience. For some reason I felt like I was in the _Hunger Games_ story bullshit. "You ready for another go?" Lum asked me with her smile as I only gave a nod. My eyes were serious today, so I'm hoping that I'll win. The gun fired loudly with both me and Lum running at the same pace. We were side by side, though I know she'll use her abilities to fly away. I gave it chance, jumping straight at Lum, yet she did a backflip in the air dodging it. All she did was stick out her tounge at me, making me even more furious! "See ya!" Is what she said in the distance from her altitude. I hated what was happening! Every night I exercised, until my body broke down to the ground! Day after day I almost had it! But still no luck... I layed in my bed there, not wanting to get up, just wanting to sleep...

I awoke from my bed to find everything in tack. Today was the ninth day already, and everyone continued cheering me on. My friends, team mates and family. They stuck by me no matter what happened! I got out of my bed to grab my board, tweeking it abit so it was good to go. I could hear the reporters out in the front, I did not want to deal with them today! Thanks to Chizuru she scared them off, but were still out there at the entrance. Persistant bastards if you ask me! I only had one thing to do, and it was to get out the old fasion way. Whenever I had to skip breakfest, I built a ramp that went through the half pipe. It started from my balcony to the fence. I had ALOT of free time that spring break. I walked up the small stairs where I would drop down, seeing the roof tops, the way I would get to school! I placed my board down on the bar, having my right foot to hold it in place. I dropped down like gaining the velocity and speed I needed to jump it! I ollied the ramp seeing the telephone wire and listen kids; don't try this at home! I did an Airwalk right in the air grinning at the much air I gained! I landed perfectly on the telephone wire, balancing it was the important part of this!

"HEY! IT'S SORA!" The media found me! All I could do was ollie off the wire on to the houses to my apointed destination. Tomobiki was a town where I grew up for a total of 6 years. I was originally born in my REAL hometown Shibuya. I wonder how everything went? Anyway, I was still being chased by the media, hoping I would lose them. I jumped from house to house on my board to get far away from them. It wasn't until I arrived at the starting point with barely anyone there. Lum wasn't there either, must have been early. The only thing I did in the main time was practice for the tornament, hoping that I was well prepared for my aerial tricks with manuels. I could of practice at home but the damn media was so annoying! No way was I gonna practice with abunch of people watching, it breaks my focus.

After some time, people gathered around in time with me still doing a manuel for about 2 minutes. I got off my board, placing it between my right arm and waist as it hung abit on my hand. I saw Lum flying in the sky, landing on the ground in front of me. She was as giddy as ever it seemed. It wasn't until she looked right at me with curiosity for some reason, I didn't know what she was looking at, until I knew exactly what it was. My board. "What?" Is the word I asked before Lum just laughed abit.

"That won't help you'cha" She said with me face palming. But wait! It could help me with this race! I had a smirk on my face, giving her a bit of a shiver down her spine. The gun was pointed in the air as we both got in our starting positions. I hoped to win this time! I gotta win! The gun fired with both of running at the pace, I was right behind her! I threw my board on the ground placing my foot on the back of it with my left leg giving a great push to catch up to Lum. I was going a good speed now, I was so close! Lum turned around to see me catching up very fast, giving a frighten look making a quick escape. "Oh no!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Is all I yelled, launching my self at Lum with my hand reached out but instead of her horn, I grabbed something else... When she was about to take off, I accidentaly had my hand on her waist with my left hand sorta on her left breast. "I... I... I'm...!" I stuttered trying to find the right words, but it was no good.

I could tell Lum was getting mad as hell right now, turning around to kick me in the face. "YOU PERVERT!" I dropped onto the floor punching in the ground, being even more madder than before!

"DAMN IT!" Is all I could say punching the ground so many times before my hand bled. Yet there was something in my hand that was soft, something like fabric. I look to see a tiger striped bikini top in my hand... "T-this is... Lums..." That day I had the biggest nosebleed I could of had in all my life...

The day became night, with me having to train more. I sat in my room listening to a band named _Animals as Leaders_ for me to calm down. I went outside to my window balcony seeing the half pipe and ramp I made. I went the same way how I did this morning, but instead of going forwards I took a turn to the side so I could stay in the half pipe part. I skated for more than 2 hours that night trying to get better while thinking._ How can I beat Lum's flying ability?!_ Is all I could think about. The only thing I could think about! It was getting late when it was total darkness, guess it was time to pack it in. I ran up the ramp to my balcony, grabbing onto the metal bar to help the rest of my body get up. I entered my room, closing the screen door to my balcony aswell. "Man I'm beat. Time to hit it." Is what I said to myself turning the light off than laying right on my bed. I left the music on because it was like a lullaby to me.

Darkness was now, but it wasn't before I heard someone knock at my window. I got off the mattress with sheets over it to see someone at my screen door. It was a girl, but it wasn't a chick from earth. It was Lum looking at me with a glare, holding her arm over her breast. "Open the door." Is what she said. I covered my eyes with my beanie trying not to look at her chest even if it was covered. I opened the door to hear Lum flying inside shutting the door behind her. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" I asked blushing. It wasn't until the girl grabbed a hold of me shaking me abit.

"MY TOP! Where is my top?!" She smacked my beanie off me giving me a look at her cleavage. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! Where is it?!"

I gave a large blush so I looked away. "I'll get it! J-just turn around!" Thanks to that she did. I wasn't a perv, but people think other wise. I guess girls at the school just think all men are perverts. I went to my desk to opened one of the drawers there, seeing Lum's top made me think of her breast. I grabbed it as I showed it to Lum not looking at her direction. "Here. Please take it back."

"Thank you." Is all I could say before seeing Lum placing it back on her breast tying it. "I'll be leaving now." The oni girl got up in front of me to open the screen door. I heard her fly away from my house to her UFO. I wonder what she thought.

It looked like she was looking back at me with a thought on her mind. What was she thinking?

_Lum's thoughts._

_I guess not all Earth males are perverts._

I saw Lum no flying back to her ship to get ready. And so should I! I turned on my light to turn on my music. The next thing I did was went to my desk to pull a pair of shoes out, but these werent ordinary shoes! I grabbed the required tools for what I wanted to make for a while that would rarely be in stores! I stayed up all night to make these, not even given a wink of rest. Today was the last day. Maybe I could do something right this time, something great for the world. Everyone was there, cheering even harder for me, but I ignored it all. My eyes were straight in front only looking in front of me nowhere else. My friends looked at me with grins and smiles.

Tsubasa cheered on for me with Kenichi and TJ too. "I know that look anywhere!"

"That's right! He's gonna fly!" TJ just laughed with Kenichi cheering me on loudly. I closed my eyes before the game started, having my board in my hands. Taking a deep breath was the first part with caling down. Erasing all the noise was next, I only just imagined a street of me and Lum about to play Tag. It wasn't until it felt like I was hearing _BACK-ON's _song _Flyaway. _The gun fired with both of us running at the same length at the time. Lum started flying again, thinking she could get away, but NOT TODAY! I slammed by board on the ground giving myself a great shove for wind. I kept riding until I was at the right velocity! I gave myself a great jump in the air, jumping ever higher than before! I could barely hear the announcer being amazed by my skill. I than jumped off my board for it to let it hit the ground so I can get more light. I was high in sky, next to Lum. When she saw me, she was in shock!

"You're not the only one that can fly!" I said with a voice of having fun instead of competition. I felt like I had wings on my back, having this feeling happened not too long ago. I still remember the day it happened! When we were still flying with Lum not looking at her path, I saw what was in front of her. "LOOK OUT!" I yelled at her. I clacked my heels together to be prepared. In front of Lum was a street lamp that she flew into badly. Lum started to fall to her death, but I grabbed onto the lamp having my feet at an angle that made me spin down very fast. Why was I going down at a speed? Look at the soles of my shoes, a pair of wheels were on them that I customized last night! I saw these on the internet and rarely see them in stores. At the angle I was going, it was going great with the speed. "LUM!" I grabbed onto to her waist, holding her tightly. "Hang on!"

Lum opened her eyes a little to see what was going on. "You.." Was all she said before I jumped off the pole in the front direction. I sticked out my legs holding Lum bridal style in my arms so she was close. This way we could land safely on the ground without falling. It was as I predicted aswell, landing safely. I did some spins before finishing by tilting my wheel to the side on the ground seeing sparks come out. I stopped now giving a sigh of relief we weren't hurt. "Thank you." Lum spoke before I placed her down on the ground.

"No problem." Is all I could say looking at her. "Well, I guess you win Lum." I had my head tilted before bout to skate off. Something grabbed my arm, seeing Lum grabbing the sleeve of my hoodie. "You alright?"

Lum only grabbed my hand, her skin was soft. "Actually, you won." She placed my hand right hand on her left horn, having a ball pop out with ribbons in it.

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! HE'S DONE IT!"** The announcer started going on.** "SORA CHIRASHI HAS FINALLY DONE IT! LET'S GET THEM UP HERE!"** That's what we did. Both me and Lum both climbed on stage for everyone to be there. We we're given claps and cheers from everyone in the town. It wasn't until I notice my friends climbing on stage to congradulate me for my victory.

"SORA! Nice job!" Tj said giving me a high five. Kenichi placed me in a headlock like a big brother.

"Way to go little man!" Kenichi let me go for me to breathe! Man! Did he take a shower two days ago or what?! Tsubasa was the one that did something in my surprise.

Tsubasa gave me a victory kiss on the cheek. "You did it, Sora!" Is what she said before letting me go. I blushed abit. Lum's father was next to her waiting for me to give a handshake. I did what I felt was right. We shook our hands like gentlemen, giving a sign of peace.

"You beat us. So it's time for us to go." I nodded at this, going back stage to grab a drink of water. I heard them talking into the microphone giving a farewell speech.

"Hey!" I looked to my side to see Ataru with Shinobu. "You did great out there, Sora." Ataru said before we bro fisted. I only gave a smirk.

"That was nothing." Is what I said grabbing a bottled water. "Man am I beat..." I grabbed a seat near me taking abit of a rest. A whole ten days of playing tag, what a vacation...

"Man that girl was pretty cute though. If I were you I married her." I punched Ataru with me having a blush.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I hate it when he did this. Whenever I met a girl Ataru would just wish he was me. He needs to learn to keep it in his pants. I looked right at my friend with my fingers twitching so he knew I was abit mad. "Besides, I'm probably not even her type! What do you want me to say?!" I always said what was on my mind. "Do you want me to say **"Lum, I love you! Please marry me"?**" My voice sounded loud abit, making me dumbfounded of what I heard. I saw Kenichi having a microphone with TJ by a switch. I had my eyes twitching, thinking it wasn't possible. Ataru was by the entrance, with Tsubasa just smiling at me having a sign of "come here". I walked by to see what was up, seeing the crowd in shock.

**"L-L-Ladies and Gentlemen... I don't think I ever heard of this before..!"** The announcer began to speak again. **"T-This just in! Sora Chirashi has preposed to Lum!"** Everyone began hearing clapping with them joining in. I heard cheering with whistling to it aswell. I ran up to them in a panic.

"P-PLEASE! IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Is what I said, but I felt something on my back. Make that someTHINGS! I looked to see behind me Lum having her breasts right on my back! I flinched by her letting me go. "L-Lum?!" I looked at the Oni with her just smiling at me.

"Back on my planet, Marriage preposals are very sacred." The oni just hugged me right infront of everybody! "My heart feels so happy right now. Darling." Darling? Oh God... I didn't like where this was going at all! "Oh and if you cheat on me..." I didn't want to see or hear what she might you do... But instead she took action... Out of the blue, Lum began using electricity to shock the living fuck out of me! I slowly collapsed on the ground burnt to a crisp. I began to chuckle abit, having my sanity stolen. I began hearing Lum only saying this. "Darling! Are you that happy?!" It wasn't until I was surrounded by the media, about to go crazy. I grabbed my board to get out of there quickly. However they only kept coming.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled at them from far away. Life would be hell now...

END


	3. Chapter 3

**See if you can get a reference in this story. If you do, than you get a gold star! YAY! :D**

Chapter 3: Marriage life.

It's been sometime since Lum's arrival. And let me tell you: IT SUCKS! Whenever I'm in a misunderstanding, she thinks I'm having an affair! Giving me a lightning bolt for punishment! ALL THIS HAPPEN BECAUSE OF A FUCKIN' MISUNDERSTANDING! But man, destiny is destiny I guess? Still though, it sucks. The only time I'm ever in for freedom is when I'm skating on my halfpip or in the streets with my friends. I think life is going to be a living hell now, but it's true what they really; Becareful what you wish for. I just layed in my bed, all cuddly in this bed of mine. Man I didn't want to get up off this mattress today. Yet I had too for breakfest.

Saturday, finally, a day where I can just relax and have a good time. I went downstairs to see my mom there with Chizuru aswell. I grabbed a seat at the table sitting right on the cushion that was under my butt. For breakfest was rice with fish, sometimes it feels like this is a mexican dinner. "Thank you." Is all I said before eating. It was good, but than it wasn't until I slammed my head right inside the bowl of food because I was SO tired!

"Sora... Have some manners. You're not a little oinky." Is all Chizuru said before taking a sip of tea with my mom. I got my head off the food with saliva abit coming from my mouth. I wiped it off before taking the dishes into the kitchen to clean them. I gave a yawn looking right outside the window seeing birds tweeting on the tree. "I'm off!" I saw Chizuru running off to her job but stopping to talk to me. "Sora! Remember to watch out for mom!"

I only waved a whatever. "Don't worry sis. I gotcha." She left off to work with me being bored. I only thought of wroking on my board with my blades too. I had alot of work to do afterall. I walked to my room only to be stopped by my mom. "What's up Mom?" I asked with her letting go of my sleeve.

"Sweetie. Do you think the both of us could take a walk together?" She asked kindly that I couldn't say no. I gave a nod to see her smile. "Alright. Shall we go?"

"Of course." I grabbed my shoes to be placed on my feet to grab my moms wheelchair to guide her outside. Next thing I had to to do was close the door behind me with a key to lock it. "Ready to go?" I asked my mother with her giving me a nod. I started pushing the wheelchair with walking behind my mother.

"Oh my! The sky is so clear and beautiful today!" She gazed at the amazement of the sky. She always acted like a little kid when this happened, always a smile on her face. "Thank you my son. Oh and I remembered something."

"What's that mom?"

"What time do you go to your job?" She asked me as it had me thinking. "10:30 was it?"

"Yeah, that's it." She was right on the mark. I looked at my watch to see what was the time, seeing that it was 9:00. I have time, so no problem. We walked along the neighborhood to see some of them people.

"Ms. Chirashi! Sora!" I knew that voice anywhere in my life. I looked forward to see someone I knew for a long time, Tsubasa. She was in her usual get up too. Wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, a purple t-shirt on with "Bad-Girl" on it. A brand of clothing for tomboys or skater girls in this town only. "Looking well as always Ms. Chirashi."

"Oh why thank you Tsubasa. You look beautiful aswell." My mom always complemented anyone in the neighborhood. You could say she was the Pink Carnation of town. "Where are you off too?"

"'His' place." She said with both of nodding. It's almost been 2 years since he's been gone, we never forgot about him. "Anyway, see you later. Oh and Sora."

"Yeah?" The only thing she did was give me a playful wink.

"The times changed last night." She took off walking, making me confused. It wasn't until my alarm clock on my phone went off, making me more confused. I saw the time. _10:15?! HOLY SHIT! I'M LATE!_ Is what I thought in my mind, panicing so much. "Mom! Sorry, but I have to get my stuff!" My mom just kept her calm smile at me.

"Alright sweetie. Let's go back to the house." I ran back to the house while handling moms wheelchair, hoping to make it on time. I could just hear my mother just shouting 'wee!' at times feeling the wind blowing her hair. We finally arrived at times giving a sigh of relief as we entered the house. "Well, I'll be in the living room. Hopefully Lum will be here."

"I hope she won't..." I grunted low only getting a giggle from mom. I ran up stairs to my room to pass Chizuru's room, the bathroom and the guest room to my room. I opened the door to find someone inside, someone that I didn't want to see. Want to play a game? Fuck it, here's the answer; Lum. "Lum?! What are you doing in my room?!"

"Darling!" The oni girl just gave me a big hug for something called 'affection'. Affection my ass... "Where were you? When I came by you weren't here so I waited."

"I went on a walk with mom, nothing else." I walked passed my 'wife' to my desk to grab my board. I opened my screendoor to see the sky, beautiful as always. "Well I'm out."

Lum instead just grabbed me from behind and pin me to the ground. "Darling. Can't you just stay for abit'cha?" Lum asked me showing some of her cleavage having me give a blush. I looked away from the sight that was forbidden to look!

"I can't! I have to go to work!" I yelled out but she wouldn't let go. Finally she did but something unexpected happened... She grabbed my head and placed it right between her breast. I had a fountain nosebleed, so I may need a blood transfusion. "LUM! C'MON! HAVE SOME MODESTY!"

"But isn't this what newly weds do?" The oni asked me as I finally got out of her breast and into the air.

"Yes, but we're still young! Listen, I don't have time for this!" I grabbed my board again from the wall to jump onto the ramp, ollieing straight to the air tio grind on the telephone wire. Remember, only a guy like me could do this so don't try this. You're not on MTV's Jackass. "LATER LUM!" I shouted at her giving a wave. I jumpped off the wire to the ground, skating along the way.

_Lums POV_

I could only watch Darling leave the house without a care in the world. I just hope he won't flirt with some girl out on the street. I caught him last with him only saying it was a misunderstanding. I flew down to see if anyone was here, maybe my Mother-in-law? I would get my answer by looking around the house, now walking to the living room is where I saw her sitting on the floor watching tv. "Mother?" I said her name getting her attention.

"Oh Lum! I knew I wouldn't be alone." She said with a smile. As long as I've known Darlings mother, she always has a calm expression all the time. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you." I bowed in politeness before taking my seat. "Um, Mother, where does Darling work at?" I asked her.

"Oh well, he works at a Ramen shop for deliveries around town. He gets paid abit but it he makes the best of it." So in other words my husband was a delivery boy. I can accept it, after all he may only love the job because he loves to skate around town. One day he'll get hurt on those, I just know it. "By the way Lum."

"Yes?" I wondered what she wanted to say. She grabbed both of my hands holding them.

"Would you like to see some of Sora's pictures?" She asked me. This was a chance to study up on Darling! I nodded happily with my mother-in-law having a giggle. "Alright. Hand me that book." she pointed at a shelf with many books on it. "The black one with the little heart on it." I walked up to the book, grabbing it to see a photo of Darling as a child. Wearing a white shirt having a guitar on it with blue shorts on. I went back to the table to take a seat next to where my mother in law sat. I opened up the album to see many pictures of him with friends. "Oh I remember that time! The time when he first road on his board." It was a picture of him on a tiny skateboard with a olderman helping him. It must have been his father.

It wasn't the only picture I saw. I looked at another one where it had Darling with a another child that looked like a girl. "Who's that?" I asked getting abit mad. Mother just gave a chuckle.

"That's Tsubasa. Her nickname was Tsubame because the back of her hair seperates looking like a swallows tail when she runs or skates. Those two have always been together since I remember." She looked up at the window of the screen door, starring off into the blue sky. "That day is when he was covered in bruises, blood and cuts. Yet he gave that girl a piggy back to our house." She just smiled. "My son's dream was to protect the 'Birds' of this city. And since that day when he joined the gang "Kings Knights", he's been doing one hell of a job..."

The Kings Knights? A skategang or a gang member kind of gang? "Is Darling that protective of people?" I asked looking at the picture of him with that Tsubasa girl. I also wanted to know what Darling did when I wasn't around. We flipped the page to look at more photos before I saw another one. This time it was one with Darling at the age of 7 with another child looking older than him. I was guessing at the age of 8. "Who's that?"

"That was the founder and Leader of the Kings Knights, Lum." She said with sadness in her voice. I looked up to see her, having her eyes water abit. "He was one of Sora's best and greatest trust worthy friends..." I could see the tears flowing from her eyes hitting the page of the book on the picture. "His name was, Riku Hokōsha. He... Died in a turf war of the gangs." I could see some of her tears falling fast from eye to the ground. I felt guilty for asking something like this... "After that day, I saw my son like someone else. I cry like this whenever I see a picture of him and Riku together." I could see those pure tears drop on the photo with my mother-in-law just wiping them away. "Sorry Lum... It's just..."

"I should be sorry. You don't have to show me anymore..." I closed the book giving her comfort. I wanted to know what happened in that fight, how was Darling affected? I would get my answers later if I go back in time. I just needed to comfort her until she was better...

_Back with Sora..._

I skated around for some time to be near the ramen shop. It was only about a block away now, so I wasn't far. I turned the corner to see a good rode of no one there! I just smirked with grabbing something from my jacket, two spray paint cans seeing a good canvas. "Da Vinci be with me!" Is what I said before riding on my board again. I started painting on the road making a mark on there. After about 5 minutes, the paint was done. I painted a skull wearing the top part of the a knights helmet having some dents to make battle damage. On the bottom of it was our name. I forgot something though on the helmet. I did the finishing touches with painting a black crown on the helmet. "Jesus. Can't believe I forgot that." I said to myself before skating to work. After about sometime, I came across my work place, but I found my boss outside locking the door. "Mr. Kimishia!" I got his attention so he would look at me.

"Oh it's you Sora. Here's your final check." I grabbed a paper by giving it to me to see my salary for the year. "Sorry Sora." He apologized. Why though?

"Wait! What's happening?" I wanted answers now. This was weird.

"Well it seems kids today don't want old fashion. They're eating at a new ramen place where it gets good ratings..." He only sighed in depression. "See you later son. Might want to find another job..." He just walked away from me like nothing, but I couldn't help but be just stunned! First my life is in a electro hell, than I have an alien for a wife, than I loose my FUCKING job! I just skated away from the shop to be somewhere else. This couldn't get any worse! I just rode back home to see nothing important happening. I just felt like playing a video game now. I opened the door to yell out. "I'm home!" In a sad depressing manner. I took off my shoes to relax.

"Darling!" I saw Lum flying right into me, almost tackling me but I held on to my balance. "Is you're work over?"

"Yeah... as in Game over..." I slowly walked up the stairs slowly step by step. Lum could tell I was upset about something today.

"Sora! In two hours could you get us lunch?!" My mom asked.

"No problem Mom! You got it!" I responded loudly for her too hear. I went to my room to be wanted left alone right now. "So... Sleepy..." Is all I could say before passing out. I was just tired so much today. I passed out, but it felt like someone came into my room. I woke up with my left eye opening. "What time is it?" I asked myself, wanting to look at my clock but I couldn't even left up my torso. I looked to see what was on me, to only see Lum right there on me. "L-Lum!"

"Hello there sleepy head." She said sorta sexy like. "Darling, I love you." Those words just made me blush bright. It wasn't until she started to crawl on the bed, to get her lips near mine.

"L-Lum!" I shifted off the bed to get be free from her. The next thing I had to do was stand up real quickly to look at her straight in the eyes. "Look Lum! We're still teenagers! And we shouldn't... Be..." I lost eye sight before seeing something pink and round... Lum just let it slide. It seems that when I shifted her top must of gotten off.

"Darling, you pervert." She gave me a wink, but me? I just had a nosebleed that sended me outside through the damn window. I could just hear Lum and Mom worrying about me. "Darling! Are you okay?! DARLING!"

"Sora! Please wake up!" I just passed out right there. Right on the spot being a human fountain of blood coming from my nose. I felt like I was in a dream. I could just hear someone singing to me, someone with a soft voice.

_Fly fly little bird_

_You're the only one who can go that high_

_Fly fly little bird_

_Feel free to love our sky._

Those lyrics... I remember them when I was a kid. I just couldn't remember the title. That soft voice, I remembered whose it was. I woke up my eyes to see Chizuru, but I was on her lap. She just petted my head softly. "C-Chizuru?"

"Awake I see? Good." I got up off her lap having abit of a blush. "Do you remember? That song?" She asked me when I nodded. "'The Bird that could fly high'. You always used to love that song when you were tiny."

"Well I'm not tiny anymore." I said with a pout. Chizuru just gave a giggle, I couldn't help but smile. "Anyway, I have to get lunch." I said standing up to grabbed my shoes.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that Sora." I only looked at her in confusion asking why. "Well dinner's almost ready." I just paused for a moment.

I looked at my phone to see it was already 7:30! "Aww man! Oh well, I guess it's alright." I just shrugged it off. I waited for sometime to see what was for dinner. I saw Lum coming out of the kitchen with my mom holding out dinner, and it was something that I hoped for! Beef and Brocolli with odon noodles and rice! I also saw Kung Pao Chicken too! I couldn't help but smile at this, this was awesome! After some guzzling of my own, I layed on the ground. "Man! That was good!" I said giving a small belch of happiness.

"Hey, Darling." She wanted something from me. I know it. "How about we go to bed together?" I just imagined the possibilities Lum could have if I'm asleep! But she wouldn't stood low to rape... Right? I only blushed bright.

"N-no way!" I said loud to Lum. "No way! No way am I sharing my room!" Crossing my arms is what I did, making it my final sentence. I could only hear static going off to see Lum with angry eyes... SHIT!

"Darling..." The static got more bigger surrounding her body, I just became a little bitch and felt like running away but I couldn't stand! "You..." I quickly grabbed both of her hands into mine.

"Alright! You can sleep in my room! Okay?!" I hoped for the best with this. I was glomped by Lum letting out a laugh.

"...Are such a sweetheart!" She said with me just giving a groan. Chizuru only laughed with Mom giggling. After sometime I was right in my pajamas having my skull cap off. I could see Lum just laying right on my bed. "Come on Darling." She patted on the bed for me to get over there. I blushed brightly, I never shared a bed with a girl before! I slowly moved to the bed where Lum was laying on, almost getting on the bed. I was almost there but I couldn't do it! I chickened out becuase I was too shy. Lum only looked dissapointed. "Darling...? What's wrong?"

"I... I just can't!" I said blushing bright. The thought of a woman in my bed drives me crazy! "Lum... I'm sorry! I'll sleep on the bed tonight..." I went to the futon to grabbed a futon, laying it on the ground. I just hope everything will be alright with her. I layed my eyes down dreaming, hoping tomorrow would be better. Please God let it be better! I felt like a something would crash in my backyard for an answer before I drifted off to my dream.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rei the handsome shapeshifter arrives!

The night flowed over us with everything becomming hell of the thunder storm outside. I was in my room, playing on my old school _Playstation_ having the greatest game inside. Want to know what it was? Well it was _Klonoa_ having a funtime going through childhood memories. I was at the part where Klonoa slid on the water foutain thing for a brief moment. He's like a cute adventerous cat Jesus. Anyway, Lum was in my room watching me play but I just ignored EVERYTHING around me. "Darling? Let's do something." Lum shrugged my shoulder abit to get my attention.

"Like what?" I finally answered her. "There's nothing to do but do this." I said still playing the game almost at the end of the level. "Besides, what more fun than this?" I regretted saying something like that, as Lum just placed her breast right on my back whispering into my ear.

"Cuddling... Kissing... Or put the two both and we get...?" She kissed my cheek before I just had a giant nosebleed that made me become a loose fire hose, sending me all over the FUCKING ROOM SLAMMING INTO THE WALLS SO MANY DAMN TIMES! "Darling! Please don't die!" Lum caught me but I couldn't respond. My eyes were spirals circling so it was indicating I was KOed. I awoke later to just see me on someones lap, neither Chizurus or my mothers, but Lums. I've only ever slept on their laps instead of Lums, it made me nervous with a blush. "Darling? Are you okay?" Lum asking while I got the bottom look of her breast. I blushed hard red of the sight. "You're turning red. Do you have a fever?"

"N-no! It's nothing!" I lifted off her lap to breathe for a bit. I turned to look at Lum to talk. "Listen Lum... I'm not ready for any of that..." I said honestly admitting I was a virgin. Can't do it. Too much of a chicken for that.

"It's alright." She just hugged me, looking into eachothers eyes. "I'm not ready either, I was just teasing you." Was she trying to be cute? Or was she serious? I didn't care so I just turned off the game to go to my desk to work on Tsubasa skateboard, crappy part was I was missing some parts. "Darling? What are you doing?" Lum asked me while looking all over in my desk drawers to find the parts.

"Trying to find axel nuts for this. Plus the king pin too." I looked all over but I couldn't find any. It looked like I had to go to the store so I gave a sigh of drag of what it was. At that moment I got a phone call from someone, Tsubasa. I answered the call placing it on my ear. "Yo?"

_**"Hey Sora. Do you mind if I come over with Shinobu and Ataru?"**_ She asked me on the phone as I nodded.

"I don't see why not." I said with the least of care in the world.

_**"Great! We'll see you later."**_

"Alright. Oh and Tsubasa! Can you do me a favor?" I asked hoping she didn't hang up yet.

_**"Sure. What do you need?"**_

"Think you can head to the store and buy some axel nuts and the king pin? I sorta fell short of some."

_**"No problem. See you later."**_ She hung up with me having a satisfied look on my face.

"I can finally get this done." I said placing my phone on the desk. I felt some aura behind me though to see something, Lum pissed. "L-Lum?! What's up?" I asked terrified.

"Darling... Why do you have a smile on your face after that call from Tsubasa...?" She asked menacingly. I was frozed solid from the look she was given.

"W-well... She's going to get the parts for her board so I can finish it up?" I was trying so hard to not get electrocuted. "And Ataru and Shinobu are coming to visit also..." That look she gave me was something I feared everyday... At least I said Ataru is coming or she'll think I'm having an affair with Shinobu... I hate it when they misunderstand.

"Darling..." Lum just stopped being sparky. "I believe you... For now..." She said threatning me, I do not blame her. I hate having bad luck with women... Anyway, we waited for them as we tried to pass the time. It wasn't until we had someone at the door...

_Tsubasa's POV_

On our way to Sora's house was easy as it sounded, this storm was strong. But we kept strong and still headed down to the store to find the part Sora needed. "So what do we need?" Shinobu asked me as I started going down the aile.

"An axel and king pin. I should get some extra parts too just incase." I did exactly as we searched for every part. However, we couldn't find an axel nut.

"Yo! Tsubasa!" Ataru got my attention as I headed to his direction. He pointed up as I saw the part. "Is that it? The axel nuts?" He reached up to grab the bolt thanks to his height. He placed it in the basket so we were ready to go out now. "Now let's go."

"Right." We both agreed as we headed down the streets. The storm however was getting wicked loud, seeing lightning in the sky with thunder being played in the clouds. The last lightning striked must have played with my eyes, because it look like it hit a plane. It was a plane! No! It was ship!

"Watch out!" Shinobu ducked with Ataru holding her closely. I stood up shielding my eyes as the plane was about to crash, but when I got a good look at it. It wasn't a plane, but a spaceship! Tiger striped space shiped at that, orange color instead of yellow like Lums. The ship crashed into the lot making a huge crator in the middle of the lot. I wouldn't doubt that some houses had a blackout after that. "Another ship?" All three of us investigated this ship when the door to the ship just opened, letting someone out. The person revealed himself to be a guy, handsome looking fellow at that.

"Who is that guy?" Ataru asked in confusion as so did I. He was an oni so he must be related to Lum somehow. The guy just started walking with his hands out, grabbing both me and Shinobu in a hug. Ataru got angry as so did I, I hate guys like these!

"Lum." Is all the guy said before I punched hard in the face. He fell right on his ass with the bruise on his cheek. He only looked at me in confusion.

"You bastard! I hate guys like you!" I yelled before turning away. This guy just pissed me off, great! I was in a good mood to see Sora and Lum. It's when I remember something... He said Lums name. I went back to him to see Shinobu helping him out while I just looked down at him. "Want to see Lum? I know where she lives." I told him before he got up. At that moment, he transformed! Something so ugly at that too! All three of us screamed before he took us out for a ride.

_Sora's POV..._

I went downstairs to see Chizuru and mom by the entrance of the door. That wasn't all who was there though. I saw someone else, the ugly lookin' priest that mistook me for a woman. I was so pissed when I saw him again. "Oh Sora." Chizuru spotted me when I came down with Lum from my room.

The preist and I looked at eachother, giving him an ugly look but his face was ugly enough. "What do you need?" I asked impatiently not wanting to see him.

"I have utter bad news for you my friend..." The priest told me in a spooky voice that gave even me a spine chill. The way he looked wasn't different, but I felt an aura coming from him, having an omnious feel to. What kind of preist was this guy?! "Something of this very night shall come for you."

I just looked at him with an unamused look. I'm not taking this dude serious anymore! "I'm sorry Mr. Priest, but what is your name?" My mother asked him polietly in a good manner.

The priest bowed for manners giving his name. "My name is, Sa-ku-ram-bo. And I am a high priest." My... Ass. That's all I thought is that he's bullshitting on what he just said. My mom was confused at this part.

"Sakurambo...? Deranged priest or the fruit...?" For some reason it felt like everything went into chibi mode for my mom as she thought about this. I don't blame her. Who would name their child that?

"Ma'am. Please call me Cherry." That priest had a grin on his face, making me more pissed for some reason. When I see his face I feel like punching him into the ocean.

"Cherry or Sakurambo you still look like a free-loading priest to me!" Rudly I talked to him that had him moved abit. "Besides the only thing that came is your ugly ass twat face!" My mom didn't even flinch neither did Chizuru, like they agreed with me. I would have been punched all the way to another solar system by Chizuru.

"How rude! You should have more respect!" We just starred down at each other before a black out happened. The lights will come back on after some time, but that Cherry guy just smirked at the scene. "See? What did I tell you? Something dark is coming for you my friend."

"Shut up freak!" I was angry at him thinking was right all along. No way. Ever since I could remember when a black out happened I thought it was Dads ghost playing a prank, I still believe that today. I turned to see Mom and Chizuru heading to the living room for some reason.

My sister than turned around to look at me. "Sora, we're gonna sleep down here for tonight. You could join if you want?" You see, whenever a blackout happened we would all sleep in the living room early for safety to know we're all here.

I gave her a sigh. "Sis, I'm not a kid. So everything is cool, alright?" As I saw Chizuru left to the front room, I noticed someone was grabbing my arm. I saw Lum with a smile.

"Darling let's go to bed." The oni princess I accidently "married" tugged on my should, yet I took it back showing I wasn't tired. I could only see Lum getting more mad. "We're going to bed!"

"I'm not tired! ALRIGHT?!" I shouted at her then turned away with my arms crossed. At that moment, I felt a lightning zapping the cheeks of my ass! I jumped looking at her with tear of pain. "W-What the hell?!" Lum only threw more lightning bolts but I kept dodging them reaching the stairs to get the hell outta there. I could here Lum being happy for some reason.

"Wait for me Darling!" She flew up the stairs to catch me. I hate it when she uses her lightning for stuff like that! After some time, both of us were in my room with Lum doing something behind my back. I had the radio on listening to anything as I watched the water pour onto the ground. "Darling! Come to bed!" I looked behind me to see Lum having the futon out while her bra and boots were off! I blushed madly at the sight, seeing the girl in my house almost completely naked.

"Y-you idiot! Put some clothes on!" I shouted at her but she just looked she was enjoying the moment. I'm not! "And I already told you, I'm not ready for stuff like this!" I looked the other wy not looking at her body. Don't call me gay or anything! I just can't handle a naked woman! "Now do me a favor and put it away!"

I could see Lum looking at me in frustration. "It's because Tsubasa is coming... RIGHT?!"

"Where are you getting at?!" At the moment I asked she arosed from her spot revealing her torso to me! I blushed bright as Lum just got closer to me.

"Don't play dumb! You would rather see Tsubasa naked than me!" She was right near me with her breast uncovered. I had a nosebleed but I covered it up while sorta grabbing the end of my shirt and pulling it down covering something I shouldn't say. "Be honest! That's what you want to see isn't it?!"

I blushed bright before I just became furious about the question. It wasn't until I shouted off the bat probably awaking the devil. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND JUST PUTS SOME CLOTHES ON!?" I shouted loudly on the top of my lungs. I could hear the cats and dogs outside making a riot. She was finally half decent with her bra back on. "Lum, when I have good enough money, I'm buying you clothes."

I could hear Lum saying 'yay' for some reason. "My husband is taking out on a date!"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" I interrupted her by shouting again. I sighed with facepalm having a look from Lum. "We're just heading out to get you some DECENT clothes! The ones you're wearign show to much!"

Lum looked at her clothing. "Are they that bad?" She spun around while I gave a nod.

"YES! Lum you've got to learn about modesty!"

"I know modesty! Thank you very much!"

"My ass! I'm not some UNCUTE person who looks like they work in a Go-Go Bar!" Those kind of words were my fatal mistake. I could see Lum getting angry at me, throwing a book at me to start. "HEY!" I saw her grabbing my belongings while throwing them at me. I dodged every object.

"ME A GO-GO DANCER?! UNCUTE?! AT LEAST I'M NOT SOMEONE WHO KEEP GETTING IN MEANING LESS FIGHTS! AND IS SOMEONE WHO KEEPS FLIRTING WITH OTHER PEOPLE!" She kept throwing many things at me, but one thing she was about to throw was a frame on my desk with a picture. I grabbed it with my hand while still dodging. "DARLING YOU IDIOT!" It wasn't until I was finally hit with my own chair hitting me right in the face making me black out a little bit. "D-Darling! I'm sorry! Please don't die." God if you're there... Please beam me up... I would lie there for some time before waking up. However when I did, I heard someone knock the window. I saw clearly to see Tsubasa, but she looked really sick.

I ran toward the window to open it for her. "Sora..."

"Tsubasa! What's wrong?!" I asked her very worried. I grabbed Tsubasa with Shinobu and Ataru hangin on to her legs for some reason. At the very end of Ataru though, some dude was there. He had a face though, I'll give him that.

"Rei!" Was that his name? Zero? Wait, how did Lum know who this guy was?! We would know sooner or later if we talked this out, but when I gave him hand to come in he immediatly started chasing Lum. Why though? "No! NO! NO! Go away Rei!" Lum was running away from him in my room. As things weren't already a hell of a mess! "I hate you Rei! Go home!"

the moment this happen, Chizuru came in my room. "Hey Sora. What's up with all the noise?" She looked to see Rei stopping for a sec and smile at her. However Sora just had a look of disgust on her face. She ducked down to whisper to my ear. "Who's 'Pretty Boy' there?" She asked me still looking she had a stomach ache or some cold.

"His name is Rei, all I know." Chizuru left the room as I heard someone gag outside my door. We sat down to know the facts, as it turns out Rei was Lum's ex-finacee! That's mind blowing right there! Why did she turn down a guy like him? After some talking too, we now learned much. "Lum you should go back to your home planet."

"NO!" She was a stubborn girl alright.

"Why? Your husband is such a handsome man though." Shinobu tried to get her to agree with Ataru helping too.

"I agree Lum. He's probably better than Sora."

"Oh thanks ya dick!" I got abit pissed, but we continued.

"NO! Whenever he gets excited or angry he turns into something weird!" The oni girl just looked down than straight at me. "I want... I want Darling!" Lum had than pounced on me like a hunter.

I blushed only brightly because we had guest in my room. "S-stop! Get off!" I begged for life hoping she would but she didn't. I could see though that Rei was getting angry, seeing his face turning completely different.

"He's changing again." Tsubasa said getting up for some reason. Lum turned around to see if it was true and it was.

"SEE?! He's changing!" We all saw as Ataru was becoming scared of what he was seeing. What I saw was very strange. But I felt like he was only 25% done though. What was I expecting soon? It felt ominious.

When I could only see Shinobu getting angry, she objected to Lums statement. "So what if he changes a little?! He's still handsome most of the time!" In the moment she said that, Tsubasa stomped on Rei head as it slammed into the floor.

"Take it easy boy. You be handsome but you're still a monster." She said guarding both Lum and me. She got off of him while he healed for abit. It wasn't until Chizuru came back in holding a plate of sweet potatoes. "Chizuru?"

"Mom wanted to give you guys a snack while you're having this little meeting." She walked to us while placing the plate in the middle, but at that time, Rei grabbed her hand placing it her his lips. He kissed the back of her hand, but she just got pissed. "I... Hate... Men like you..." She had than out of her anger slapped him with storming off! I guess I forgot to tell you guys one thing about my sister; She has a boyfriend who's a cool guy, and she hates guys with think their hot shit. Mostly guys like Rei I'm guessing. He just sat there confused while Lum just laughed with Ataru and Tsubasa.

"Wow, he had that coming." Tsubasa said. When we calmed down abit, Rei however just looked at the potatoes thinking as if they were poisonious. At the same time I wanted to know what was going on in this guys head, but at the same time I didn't want too. Tsubasa went over to Lum to whisper in her ear. "He's a little quick with women don't ya think?"

"Not in the least. He's just incredibly TACKY!" She yelled in angry as Rei started eating like an animal munching it down his throat.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." I said amazed at the sight I saw. He was tacky.

"NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY CAN I STAND A TACKY MAN!" The way she said was full of truth. When Lum said that, Rei began to cry. His tears shedded from his eyes to the floor, but I have a feeling it wasn't at Lum because he was looking at the potatoe.

"Lum! Stop that! He's crying..." I'm still wondering why Shinobu was defending this dude. Probably because he was good looking. She does know this isn't the 80's anymore, right?

"He's crying because the potatos taste so good..." I could see the tears Lum gave like she was in pain, waiting for her answer to come true. When I looked at Rei is answer was a nod of yes. Lum began pounding on the floor in anger, I do not blame her really. "NO! HE HASN'T CHANGED ABIT!" Rei didn't pay attention however to Lums feelings, only the food. I tried to grab one but he took the plate with him. I glared, giving a dirty look.

"Oh you son of a bitch... You do not take my food away from me..." I said quietly, giving a death glare at him but he wouldn't give in. At that moment I had to do it. I speared him straight to the ground as I punched him. This bastard wasn't just an idiot but also a glutton! I took the plate of potatos eating some while he gave me an angry look. However I just stepped on his head so he wouldn't get up. "Mother fucker..." I sat down next to Lum eating some of the potatos. I can see Shinobu trying to think of something.

"But he's so handsome..." Thankfully I didn't have to speak up, thanks to Ataru.

"Is that all you can say Shinobu?" He asked her but she only kept thinking but nothing would appear. I don't blame her.

"But his looks is all he gots." Man how pathetic. Ataru even sighed with me, thank God he was on the same side as me.

"DARLING! I DON'T WANT A MAN LIKE HIM!" Lum grabbed onto my arms making me drop the potatos but I wasn't really concerned about that, what I was concerned with was how her breast wrapped around my arm making my face become a bright red having a some steam comming out of my head. Shinobu started getting more mad at this with Rei having a foot print on the side of his face.

"LUM! Let go of Sora now!" I fell like this wasn't getting anywhere... Nor to where it started... I just fell like I'm a prize or something. I could just fell Lum purring while holding my arm.

"I wanna be with Darling." Lum didn't let go of my arm. Shinobu started punding on my floor in rage that made me panic! How was I gonna fix that if there was hole?! I have to save the money I had now and forever!

"You ill mannered bitch! Arn't good looks good enough?!" She asked her with Lum giving a simple 'Nope' making Shinobu even more angry. "Just get away from our friends life!" At that moment I did the most stupidist thing I could do... Step in the mess.

"Lum, it's better if you get married to your own kind." I felt like this would put me a huge pile of shit... And guess what... IT DID!

"No way!" Lum responded but I knew she had something to say. "BECAUSE IN MY BELLY IS DARlINGS BABY! ! !" I knew I shouldn't have gotten into it. I stood there like a stone statue in shock. Lum had let go of me giving a smirk.

"Lum..." Shinobu was shocked to hear this as was Ataru. The only thing he did was come by me and pat me on the back. "...What did you say...?" This affected all of us for many reasons that not even Santa could check it twice...

I could hear the laughter that Lum made. I wasn't laughing... NO ONE WAS! "Surprised?! I'm pregnant! !" Tsubasa looked down at the floor with tears.

"Sora... How could you...?!" She lifted up her face having a tears of joy instead of sadness. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS?!" MY child hood friend was okay with something like this?! I don't even have a damn memory of us doing 'that'! She went in front of Lum and grabbed both of her hands with sparkles in her eyes. "LUM-CHAN! Please oh please can I be the God-Mother?! PWEASE?!" Great... Now I got to clear up this misunderstanding.

"Tsu...Basa... You do know... She's lying...?" I said so quietly that they couldn't hear me. Shinobu got up looking at me.

"Sora... You said you would be pure until true marrige... Did I make friends with another idiot...?" She was about to pund me to oblivion, I couldn't blame her. She jumped right at me throwing a punch right at my cheek, one problem... I DID BECOME A STATUE! "OW! What the hell?!" Her hand bled abit with a scar on her knuckles. Lum placed her hand infront of my face and waved to see if I was alright, I wasn't.

"Pregnant...? How...?" They could see my mouth moving, and my arms shakingly move to be placed on my head for me to freak out. "Did she drug me...? I can't remember...?" I snapped back to reality to hear someone growling. I looked up to see Rei, becoming bigger... and bigger... until he turned into some tiger stribed bull cow hybrid! ! He slammed his paw right on me as I tried to fight. I got pissed at this. "Soo you wanna fight a Knight?! Than I won't hold back!" I got out of his grip real quick to kick Rei right in the face outside. He broke my screen door but I could repair that later. I vaulted over the rail of the balcony straight down to see Rei in his human form wearing his clothes. It wasn't until he grabbed out a gun from his holster for me to see a gun from his and Lums planet.

"Bang! Dead!" Was this guy for real? Lum flew down with Tsubasa, Ataru and Shinobu litterly dropping in.

"Darling. He's challenging you to a duel!" A duel huh? Well this got more interesting for me. I just smirked at Rei as Tsubasa tossed me a wooden sword from the wall where I would train in my sword skills. As a Knight you also have to learn swordsmenship you know? Gripped the sword while it also layed on my shoulder.

"I..." I pointed the sword at Rei while he smirked back right at me. "Accept your challenge! Rei... Grab your gear and let's throw down! !" I wanted to see how this went.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Is this seriously a fight?

(I hope people get some references in my stories)

Night has fallen apon us, knowing Rei for a while now, I'm hoping he's gonna put up a fight. After some time, the fight was ready, but the bad part about this was many of the neighbors were here too. I have a feeling that this will go great, but not so great at the same time. Both me and Rei sat on the ground, wearing helmets that were lightning conductors Lum made for this fight. "Darling! Good Luck!"

"KICK HIS ASS SORA!" Tsubasa cheered me on with her. Ataru brought a pair of wooden training swords for us. I smirked at Rei who smirked back at me.

"Alright Rei, the rules are simple: We must withstand the electroshocks, if you change, you lose. If I pass out, I lose." I explained to him for the guy to nod. "If we both endure the shocks, we'll both try to grab one of the swords. The one who hits the other is the winner." The clouds began booming, signaling the lightning would comedown. We waited, staring down at each other, but I somehow felt mad.

The lightning hit both of us, causing both of us to be in such pain. We got up from our spots walking slowly to the swords point, but the one problem is that, I dropped to the floor but I was still awake. Crawling on my belly is the only thing I could do now, but I saw Rei about to change into his form seeing his snout about to appear. Now Rei was on his ground crawling, making it even now. Both of us were now at the main point of us grabbing our swords, getting in position. I could deal with this all day since Lum's always been electrifying me. Rei went to a down sword thrust, but unlucky for him he dropped his sword with the helmet breaking. He was transforming! I gotten the chance to strike him, hitting Rei on the head with no problem. As soon as I hit him, God in heaven cancelled the lightning with everyone cheering. Lum and Tsubasa came to my side, seeing if I was okay.

"Sora! Great work!"

"Darling, you did great! Just for me!" Lum kissed me on my left cheek with Tsubasa on my right. Lum looked at her getting angry at the girl. "Hey! Don't do that!"

"What? It's an award kiss Lum." Tsubasa said to her not even in anger, calm as ever. "Besides, I wouldn't get in the way. I want you and Sora here to be happy!"

"Gee... Thanks Tsubasa..." I said standing up, but not before being tackled by Rei who seemed very angry at me. "DUDE! YOU LOST! Be Gandhi and be at peace!" I punched his face hard so he would get off me. Rei didn't give up, seeing me get up from the ground brushing off the dirt, he charged at me throwing a punch. I countered it by grabbing his arm with my right hand, using my left hand to hit him square in the nose than left hooking him in the gut two times finishing it with a left hook to his face. The guy was flat on back, breathing just messed up badly. I got next to his bending down just to say, "YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!" I said loudly in a tone that sounded like perfect english for people to laugh.

"C'mon Tiger. Let's back it in." Tsubasa said to me with a nod coming from my head. We headed out, with everyone leaving, even Rei who would wake up some time later. The one thing I wanted to do now, is go to bed.

_**3 Days later...**_

Time has passed sometime, but now it didn't matter to me. Right now, I was in the middle of a rollerblade race. The grounds? Is it hard to guess? Our school, wiith everyone watching. All the teachers let it happen, even straight up Onsen had a foam finger on with popcorn. Wow. That is surprising as fuck to me to see the strictest and fun killing teacher rooting for me. I was in second place with the leader of this team known as 'Toxic Rush'. These guys are actually one of our rivals, and today we're betting our emblems! I GOTTA WIN! "Do it Sora! Don't give in!" Kenichi yelled at me to keep my head held high. I got more closer to him, neck to neck seeing the finish line.

"Remember Sora! This is no holds bar!" Adam, he's half jap half american and the leader of the group. We both had a smirk on our faces as he did a spin kick, with me ducking to dodge it. As I threw a punch to his gun it made him stun giving me way to win! I DID IT! I WON! We finally beat Toxic Rush! I wheeled over to Adam, giving him my hand. I picked the guy up, but the only thing he did was give me their emblem. "You've grown Sora... Riku would be happy to see this moment."

"I'm pretty sure he's seeing it now." I told him, examining the pin. It was that of the biohazard symbol tilted like the circle was rolling around with a green liquid being left behind having the teams name engraved in it. I placed the pin on my beanie with the other two pins I had. "It's been an honor fighting you, Adam."

"Yeah, but there's still many to go!" Me and Adam did a hand shake of men, like in that movie _Predator._ Adam had than left the school with his team.

"Alright! You guys are free to go!" The principal came in with us finally leaving now. I was about to leave with the guys to grab something to eat. Kenichi tagged along with us, meet the guys, well the nerdy ones. Megane, Perm, Chibi and Kakugari. One wore glasses, one had seriously a perm, the next was a crybaby, and the last one was a big guy. Ataru was there with me aswell, for me, I was just rollerblading down the road with my bag over my shoulder and my right hand in my pocket. I'm cool, so I gotta stay cool.

"I can't believe it! You finally got that emblem!" Ataru praised me with only giving him a nervous chuckle.

"BEEF BOWL FOR CELEBRATION!" Kenichi announced with all of us cheering. We reached the beef bowl shop, only see many people there. Kenichi went up to an old woman in the crowd. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked the old woman.

"Oh well... Some cow is in there." I was confused at this. Cow? Ain't this a beef bowl shop? All of us went to investigate this... 'Cow' problem, however all of us were in for a shock. Me and Ataru mostly to see who it was. The Cow was actually Rei, sitting there stuffing his face full of beef bowls. Both me and Ataru looked at each other, nodding knowing we were thinking the same thing.

"L-let's spilt..."

"Agreed..." Both of us started walking, but Kenichi looked at us in confusion. In one moment, Megane, Perm, Chibi and Kakugari grabbed our legs for some reason. "H-hey! Let go." Ataru tried shaking them off, I only punched them to oblivion so they would let go, that didn't work either.

"PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Megane begged for his life.

"IDIOT! NOT SO LOUD!" Ataru just made us a target. Rei turned around, roaring at us in anger. "HE NOTICED!"

"OH SHIT!" The giant tiger striped monster grabbed me by the hood of my jacket. "HEY HEY! WATCH THE HOOD!" I complained only being slammed ontop of a table. This guy pinned me down, not before Kenichi came in, suxplexing the living hell out of him! I gave a sigh of relief thanking God Kenichi was strong. "Hey! I need an extra large bowl here!"

"Y-Yes sir! Comming right up!" After about 5 minutes of waiting, the beef bowl arrived. I gave my money to the person for him to leave. I gently placed the bowl at the table, grabbing the chop sticks to grab a piece of beef. I waved back and forth in front of Rei and whaddaya know? He woke up in no time stuffing his face, causing everyone but me, Ataru and Kenichi to fall at what just happen. I sat at the other end of the table placing my hand on my forehead, I felt like I had a headache.

"H-hey Sora? Who is this guy?" Megane asked me while didn't even want to ask but I did.

"His name is Rei and he used to be Lum's ex-fiance." I told them straight. They however didn't like the news going so well for them.

"THIS GUY?! THIS COW?! THIS IS MISS LUM'S EX?!" Megane shouted, only getting a simple nod from me. Rei stopped eating for a second, giving a spine chilling grin with a smile. The guy looked like he was melting. "W-what the?!"

"He's transforming..." Ataru told them looking at Rei. "He's going in his true form." Megane however just gave a chuckle looking the other way with his arms crossed.

"Tck! If he looks like that, than he must look really ugly in his other body!" He felt a pair of chopsticks tapping on his shoulder. He look to the way to see Rei in his body, having the guys looking pale.

"Today is just sad for you guys now." I calmly admitted with the oni guy just laughing at them. I saw Rei grab something from the inside of his jacket. I didn't know what it was until he started blowing into it. It showed to be that of an inflatable doll of Lum. He transformed into his cow appearance with a snap, bitching and moaning about Lum. He hugged the doll so tight, it caused it to have an open hole sending the doll everywhere like a balloon. In one moment, we just bursted out laughing. "Dude! He got rejected by a fuckin' balloon!" I slammed my head on the table laughing hard with guys too. For some reason, I felt like a pirate. We began a huge roar coming from him, seeing about to attack us...

_Lum's POV_

I was flying in the sky as my usual day, seeing some birds flying by me aswell. I wanted to see if Darling was okay, I heard he got in another fight. I was passing by many shop, until I saw Darling and his friends come out of the beef bowl shop. "Darling!" I called out to him. I saw him wave his hands signaling to come by his side, he really does love me! As I saw the others wave, I didn't expect something though. It was Rei! He squashed Darling under his paw, making a target of himself for a hug. "EW! SHOO! GO AWAY!" I started going slower, but he only shook his head. But thankfully, the big man, Kenichi pushed Rei away with the others helping. I started coming in hot, seeing Darling having his arms open like was about to catch me. I crashed into him, but he still caught me.

He looked at me with concerned eyes. "L-Lum? You okay?" He asked me, only giving a nod for his reply.

"Lum." I heard Rei, seeing him made me wanna puke! I held onto Darling, not wanting to let go.

"What do you want?!" I asked rudely. I just wanted to see him go away from me and Sora. He started doing something, pulling many things out, I didn't understand. Thankfully, Megane translated what he was saying.

"He spent all his money on beefbowl so he can't go home anymore." I stood up angry, looking at Rei wanting to kill him.

"That's the reason I dumbed him! He's ALWAYS like that!" I shouted at him, but Darling got up dusting off.

"Hey no reason to shout." He said looking at Rei. "Rei, If you love Lum as much as you 'say', why don't you prepose to her?" He gave a wink at me, I just played along about what he said. There was no way he could speak in earth language!

"Good Idea! If you give a decent preposal in japanese, I won't mind going back." I leaned on Darling as he held me close to him. I saw however Rei pulling a scroll, I just shook my head with a dissapointed look.

_Back to Sora!_

I didn't know what was in that scroll, but I don't think I had to worry. The scroll had tiger stripes on them, seeing him opening it up. "W-Will you... Cook for... The Rest of my life? Is that... Too much.. to ask?" All of us were surprised to hear what we just heard. I whistled being impressive, but dosen't that count as a cheat sheet?

"That's a cheap self study guide for anyone! Even a 1st grader can learn that." Lum told us, but we sorta had a chuckle here and there. He held up his finger for something.

"Pro...mise!" Rei said clearly for us to hear. He went up to Lum saying the exact word. "Promise."

"What promise?" Lum asked him. She looked at me with a questioned look having my arms crossed. "Darling, did I promise anything?" He closed my eyes for a sec.

"Promise... Promise... Nope. Don't remember." I opened my eyes, looking at the guys having a smirk on my face. "Hey Ataru. Do you, Kenichi or you guys remember any promise?" They shook their heads no, having the guys do 'see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil', so we laughed alil. Rei however started getting mad, having us run off laughing. "See ya later, Fucker!" I said loudly rollerblading backwards, doing a salute to him with my index and middle finger, something Sonic would do.

We rushed down the streets to see Ms. Kirika's fruit stand, being splitted up in process so they were okay, but Lum stood with me. I quickly bladed to it to grab an apple. I flipped a 100 yen coin at Ms. Kirika as she caught it with one hand drinking a juice box. I tossed it to my side, chasing after it. I saw Rei jumping over us, grabbing the fruit with ease. I stopped in my tracks, skating down the alley now with Rei back in his human form, running at me to grab me. I left the alley skating to my right for Rei to change back to his ugly ass cow form. We regrouped now, seeing them alright. I ran down through the park to see a clear path. I clicked my heels once to have the wheel go back in the soles of my shoes. Yeah I'm using the same ones I used when it was the last day of tag. We cut through a path to see a couple there being confused. I turned back to see Rei in his human form hugging the girl. "Will you cook for me?!" He asked her getting confused of the girl for Lum. This guy was just plain stupid as hell, wasn't he?

We were spiltted up again, but I didn't see Lum. I only saw Rei now, going after her!

_BACK TO LUM :D_

I could only see what was going on behind me, having Rei hot on my tail! I guess I lost him when we went through a bush, but I'll have to find him later. I flew all the way through the bushes, passing by many couples in the process. I heard Rei's way of preposing to me but many others girls accepted it though. Man he's an idiot... I passed through another bush, but at the other end was Darling! "Lum! You're okay!"

"Of course t'cha!" I said happily to know he was okay. But before, we were in the clear, Rei tried to grab me only for me to get out of the way. However, Darling was not lucky though.

"Will you cook for me for the rest of my life?!" He asked, but I could see Darling's fist bleeding. Rei opened his eyes to see Darling having his eyes widen.

"You... Fucking... Bastard...!" The next thing that happen was Darling giving Rei a beating of a lifetime! He gave Rei a right hook to the jaw, with a knee to his gut. Rei was on his knees now feeling the pain he was given, but deserved it. I saw Darling grab him by the collar, slamming his forehead on Rei's giving him a bloody nose. "Listen well dipshit! I'm... A..." He cocked his arm, giving Rei a terrified look. Darling uppercutted him badly into the air. "GUY!" He shouted to him with Rei flying through the sky. But he was about to land on something else, like a cart. He transformed into his ugly form, I only facepalmed because he spotted food. However, me and Darling saw Rei being stopped by Kenichi! He threw him over somewhere else getting a thank you from the cart vendor. "Let's blow!" Darling said as we ran away from the sight with Rei on our tail again!

_SORA POV AGAIN 8D_

We hightailed it outta there! Finally being able to breathe without him down my neck! It was now just that of suntset now, but he was still chasing us! We we're on our way home, hoping that all of us would finally loose him, but how wrong we were... "THIS GUY DOSEN'T GIVE UP!" Ataru said with the other guys following him. When we turned the corner, we saw Chizuru with Shinobu, she must have gotten off work just now. Rei came by, hugging my sister blind preposing to her... Me, Kenichi and Ataru were now pale. We saw Chizuru's hand turning into fist, with blood coming out of it. Chizuru punched his gut for him to be stunned, but she wasn't done yet. Chizuru grabbed his wrist, ramming her palm into his chest having Rei slam into the wall! She walked up to him, cracking her knuckles with Rei being even more terrified!

"Oh shit..." I said quietly also afraid. Chizuru punched him straight through the wall along with many others! I hate it when her and mom get mad! It's fucking Godzilla with Chuck Norris combined!

"That'll teach you! Pervert!" Chizuru walked away from the sight. "C'mon Sora! Lum! We're going home!" We followed her command, waving good bye to the guys. We we're silent the whole walk.

"Darling..." Lum called me as I looked at her. "You never told me Chizuru was this strong, cha!"

"Trust me, she hated boys who thought they could do anything..." I sighed remembering even back when I was little, she would always protect me. "But... That's what makes her a great big sister." I smiled at the back of my sister as she smiled at me too. I'm glad to have a family like this, cause if I didn't, then hell what would I be? We finally made it home... I tucked inside my bed, calling it a night. I felt like Lum was in my room too, but I just ignored it. But I heard someone come in though, I think it was my mother. I felt a kiss on my forehead.

_Good night, my little bird._

_For the moon shall be your light_

_Feel free to sleep tonight..._

I heard her sing it, I felt like I was going to have good dreams now. I wondering what will happen in the next few days now.

TO BE CONTINUED

Don't you just love a happy end to a chapter? I know I do. Anyway, thanks to the people who read this.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER! Later paart of the stories are going to be more fanservice/ecchi like stuff (and possibly a harem with a love -insert shape here-). So if you don't like fanservice/ecchi (or harems) or can't laugh at it like me, please turn away now. I do not own anything, only Sora and all the others... And the Ramen. ALL THE RAMEN!

Chapter 6: Knights vs Ninjas

The weekend! Something that God would bless us, and since we now have a three-day weekend, I get to practice peacefully! I woke up to see the sun hit my face, feeling the warm heat hitting my head. I turned my body to the right to still try to sleep, but my hand felt something soft... Squishy. I widen my eyes to see Lum, sleeping right next to me... NAKED! "L-LUM!" I freaked out from the sight, falling off my bed to hit my head on the floor. "Ow..." Lum woke up from me freaking out. I covered my eyes, not seeing her naked. _"Don't look at the sin or you're going to Hell! Don't look at the sin or you're going to Hell!"_ I repeated over and over in my mind, hearing Lum stretching her body from the sleep. I looked through my fingers, to see her bare body right there in front of me! I blushed brightly, covering my face again.

"Good morning, Darling." She was still happily and giggly as ever... I could see her not having a care in the world right the moment. "How are you this morning?" She asked as I had to answer with my eyes clothed.

"Don't you "how are you this morning" me!" I scolded the oni girl. "I want to know is why are you in my bed?! And WHY you're NAKED?!"

"But Darling, isn't it normal for Earthling couples to sleep in the same bed naked?" She asked me, but I didn't know how to answer that.

"NO! I told you we're not a couple! A" I open my eyes to see her having tears in her eyes. Oh great... I felt guilty at this, but I just remembered one teeny tiny thing before she cried. I felt that an angry symbol was on the top of my head, shaking my fist to punch the floor. "WOULD YOU PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON?!" I shouted. Not a good start for the day now is it? After me looking at the wall with Lum placing her bikini and boots on, she was at least half decent now... "Look Lum... We need to talk."

"Okay." She didn't have any problem in the world... This month has been crazy for me! "What do you want to talk about Darling?" She asked me. When I looked at her, I could only see that smile on her face, her eyes were big and beautiful... I could only blush, but I needed to stay focused!

"L-look Lum." I started. "There are boundaries and lines that we cannot cross... And sleeping in my bed is one of them!" Hopefully she was getting all the things I was about to tell her about. "From now on, you're going to sleep in that UFO of yours. Alright?"

"Oh I see!" Where was she getting at? "The reason you don't want me to sleep in your bed is because you're worried you'll take advantage of me in your sleep!" I face planted onto the floor hard! There was straight up steam coming out of the ground where my head us, but she didn't pay attention. "Silly Darling! I trust you, I know you won't do such a thing!" I quickly got my head back up.

"No! I'm saying that I don't like or LOVE sharing my bed! Especially with a woman!" I needed her to understand so I can have my space! "So please don't sleep with me in my bed!" I saw her getting close to my face with a cat-like smile on hers.

"Darling?" She gave seductive tone. "Is it because you're a virgin, that you can't stand girls?" She asked me, getting a laugh at my reactions! I had a deeper blush on my face, almost the color of blood!

"T-that's not...! I..." I had to snap out of it! I shook my head of it getting back to control. "THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" She continued to laugh though.

"I'm sorry Darling!" She apologized by hugging me. "I just like teasing you a little. I'm sorry." Lum was telling the truth, I could tell in her words. She placed her hand on my cheek softly, feeling how warm yet, so smooth... I eyes widen to see her getting close to my face. Lum grabbed my hand to, placing it on her left breast. It was soft... "It's beating fast... Can you feel it?" I could feel it... It was beating hard, like her heart was right in my hands. She got closed to my lips...

"SORA!" Chizuru's voice was heard, opening the door real fast for us to react. "It's already 10:00! Get... Up..." She how me and Lum were on the floor, seeing her almost kiss me. That wasn't all... I looked to down to see my hand on her breast to let go of it real fast! I freaked out. "Oh... Sorry for interruption..." She closed the door awkwardly fast for me to try to fix this! I was at my knees with my arm extended for her to wait but she didn't.

"W-wait! SIS! This is a misunderstanding!" Of course... She wouldn't listen... I gave a glare at Lum with her laughing nervously. We decided to leave it the subject and go down stairs, not wanting to remember it. We entered the room to see My Mom handing breakfast with Chizuru in her work clothes, having her hair tied in a pony tail wearing her glasses.

"Oh done already?" Chizuru asked us.

"We didn't do anything!" I snapped at her but she didn't react, had a smile on her face. Why? "You don't need to be modest Sora. You and Lum are at the age of those kinds of things." We heard a sound of something breaking. We saw my mother with a frown, her bangs hid her eyes having the wooden rice spoon broken in her hand... SHIT!

"Sora... Lum..." She looked at us with her eyes having an eerie glow, still hiding in the shadows of her bangs. Her hair started to lift up like ghost, with a demon face appearing behind her. The next thing you know, all three of us were in the corner with my mother crawling to us. "What were you doing...?"

I held my arms out in front of me. "M-M-Mom! P-Please! Calm down!" I tried to stop her! Like I said... I HATE IT WHEN SHE'S MAD! "We didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Didn't do anything you say?" She asked us as we nodded. Her hair stopped flowing with the mask fading... She lifted up her head to have a bright and cheery smile on her face. "Okay! Remember, you kids may be at age but certainly not until you're officially married!" She hit me on the top of my head with the broken spoon softly, and yet again it felt everything went chibi for a moment. "oh my..." She examined the utensil. "How did this happen?"

"Uh... It's a long story..." Chizuru excused it. We were done eating, and this was the time to finally get out of this house and into the wind! I stood up from my place, walking to the door to see the path to freedom! I stopped to place on my shoes, grabbing my beanie on the table by the door to wear it on my head. I opened the door to see the outside, beautiful as ever!

"I'm off!" I said to the others, not before I heard Lum.

"Darling! Hold on!" I could hear her coming by, running off leaving the door open grabbing my board along the way. I knew Lum was right on my tail, hearing the door close. "Darling!" She screamed at me but I ignored. I just continued skating.

_Lum POV_

I continued chasing Darling by flight. "Darling!" I continued to call out to him, but he was going too fast! Has he always been this capable of speed? He jumped up high with his skateboard, doing a spin trick landing it perfectly. In my hands were two things, his hoodie jacket and his cell phone! It's a wife's duty to make sure that her husband is prepared for anything! He went down a large alley to his right with me following, but something was off. Darling disappeared! "Darling? Where are you?" I asked myself, but I heard a shout of surprise making me flinch.

I looked in front of me to see a gate open slightly with a broken lock. I went through looking around to see another alley way that went down hill, Litteraly. I saw a door open all the way with Darling inside of it. I flew in to see a spot with, Tsubasa, TJ, and Kenichi there with stuff that a home would look like, but everything was trashed! A couch was sliced open with all the walls having cuts. There was a picture on the ground in front of me, picking it up to see a picture of Darling with his team, but there was the former leader Riku in the picture aswell. Darling was in the middle of the picture being placed in a head lock by Riku, they were smiling. Tsubasa was holding onto his arm smiling too with Kenichi holding a large bottle of sake having TJ throwing the Rock on devil horns. The glass was destroyed with the frame smashed to pieces. I looked to see what everyone else was seeing, a map that was sliced to pieces, having a something on there with purple spray paint. "Dammit... Those ninja bitches!" Darling cursed punching the picture. It was a symbol of some dagger like projectile with a moon having the light reflected on it. There was writing saying "Moonlight Kunoichis".

"What do we do?" TJ asked us, with Kenichi thinking. "Well Ken? You're the Chief."

"I'm thinking! I'm thinking!" He said trying to calm down everyone. "They won't get away with this. I promise that..."

"Damn straight they won't!" Tsubasa was every mad. I could tell in her voice, but Darling didn't say anything after the statement. He punched the wall hard, showing a spider wed of cracks around his fist. "S-Sora..."

"Hey! Dude chill!" TJ calmed him down.

"Look Sora. We can't just go in out there..." Kenichi said very concerned at this moment of what my husband had just done. "I think the best strategy is too practice has hard as we can, and won the tournament. Okay?" He walked over to him taking his fist off the wall, where Darling let it drop to his side.

"Got it..." He stormed off in a rage, grabbing his board. I could hear him skating off, with Tsubasa leaving too. She walked away from the place leaving me with TJ and Kenichi. I flew off only hearing TJ say this.

"So what now?" He said, with Kenichi replying.

"Like I said. We start training." That was that. They left, but I still tailed Darling. He was skating with Tsubasa by his side feeling down in sadness. I flew to his side, but he didn't even look at me...

"Darling?" I tried to get his attention, but he didn't look at me. I grabbed his shoulder, looking at me with his eyes blank. It scared me!

"Lum... Go home..." He said to me, and I did. I felt like this was a problem only he could do. I flew off back home to his mother. I left him there with Tsubasa, hoping they'll be alright.

_2 hours later_

He's not home! I was in his room, and I'm getting very worried, but I don't want to see those scary eyes he had when he looked at me! But... I have to go and check on him! I opened the glass door closing it behind me then flying off. I needed to find him! I flew to town, searching from a birds eye view, but he wasn't there.

"Again!" That was Tsubasa's voice! I flew down to see both her and Darling in the park. I flew down by Tsubasa's side for her to look at me. "Oh hey Lum."

"Tsubasa? What's happening?" I asked for her to point at Darling who stood by a tree. He started bouncing with his feet, having his fist up. What was he doing? He gave a yell, kicking the tree as hard as I can! I could see many dents in the tree, he must have been working on the strengths of his legs.

"Fuck!" He cursed. I actually to be honest don't like the way he uses his... 'colorful vocabulary'. I put his leg down for me to walk to him, seeing the lower part of his pants red. He was bleeding! "Dammit! Now good enough!"

"Darling! You're hurt." I grabbed his arm, so he would listen. He looked at me with a confused look.

"Lum? I told you to stay home." How could I?

"But I got worried... You didn't come home..." I started crying. I could feel Darling wiping my tears away, having me look up at him.

"I hate seeing people cry..." He said flatly, but in his eyes, he felt guilty. "Lum, please go home. I need to train with my speed." I let him go, flying away now feeling better that he was okay. I could hear his kicks hitting the tree.

_Sora's POV_

I kept kicking the tree as hard as I could, my blood was soaking my pants now. I drop to my knee, holding my leg close. I rolled my pants to see bruises, cuts and gaps on my legs. I saw something by my face, seeing Tsubasa's hand with a med kit. "Here. Let me fix you up." She said, patching me up. "This will sting." She sprayed a bit of disinfection on. IT HURT LIKE BITCH! "C'mon, you're a big boy! Man up!"

"You're not the one feeling fire burning your flesh..." I said to her lying on my back. I heard her opening a pack, having bandages inside of it with a cloth. She wrapped it around my leg, finally done. "Thanks." I praised Tsubasa, who got up before me. She gave me her hand so I took it to stand now. It still hurt but I would get used to it.

"Thirsty? C'mon, let's get a drink." She offered to me, I felt happy. We both sat on a bench, having some cans of soda and juice in a bag. I opened a can of coke, drinking it felt refreshing. I chugged it all the way for me to be done. "Hey Sora?"

"What's up?" I asked her, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

"Do you remember this park?" She asked me when I looked around. SOmething hit me in the back of my head, a memory.

"How could I forget..." I said to myself. "This was the day I saved you from those jackass' when we were kids..." My memories started to kick in.

_**Flash back**_

**School was done, so everyone went home. I was 8 years old at the time, walking home from school. I had my beanie on with my hair to my neck. I was wearing a red t-shirt with blue pants. I left my board back at my house, because the school doesn't allowed Skateboarding. "Stupid teacher..." I said to myself. "All I said was 'hell'! It's not like it's a bad word or anything!" I complained. I forgot to mention, I was sorta in trouble. I was near the park now, hearing the birds tweeting. "I need to head home! Mom and Nee-Chan are gonna get worried!" I started running to home, hoping that they aren't worried about me.**

**"HELP ME!" I heard shriek coming from the park, panicking at the moment. I ran to the source of the park to find the person in trouble. I looked to see a group of other kids, boys at that, ganging up on someone. I saw the person of who it was... It was Tsubasa when she was little. "Please... Stop..." She was backed up to a tree. No where to run or hide.**

**"Hey c'mon kid. We just want to you're money!" The boy made a fist, just about to punch him, but it stopped. Wanna know why? Because I stopped it. I had his fist right in my palm. "Beat it Chirashi! We already have a girl here!"**

**"What did you say?!" I punched right in face, making him fall on his ass. "You guys are pissing me off!"**

**"Get the asshole!" One of the guys charged at me. I took all of them on, a challenge I had faced that I can never forget. The fight was tough, but I came out on top. But man I was hurt! I went up to Tsubasa who was crying. **

**"Hey? You okay?" I offered her my hand, seeing her cry was something I can't walk away from. She took my hand, having her stand up. I lifted up my hand at her slowly but she flinched, but I softly placed my hand on her cheek. "Here. Let me get that." I reached into my pocket to grab a handkerchief, wiping her tears away. "There. Don't cry okay? You can relax." I smiled, turning my back around I ducked down with my hands behind me. "Get on."**

**"Okay.." She got right on my back, having me piggy back her all the way to my house. "Thank you... For saving me uh..."**

**"Sora. Sora Chirashi." I said my name to her, walking the way to my home. "You're Tsubasa Shiranui, right?"**

**"Yes that's me." She answered my question. "And I heard about you. You're the famous Sora Chirashi. The boy that looks like a girl with scary eyes."**

**"H-hey! Who gave me that name?!" Even as a kid, they still mistook me for a girl... Man... I was almost near my house, but it was already night. I didn't freak out one bit. "Hey, you okay?" I asked but she didn't answer. I looked behind me to see her head on my back, with eyes closed. She was sleeping. It was cute on how she slept on my back.**

**"Sora!" I turned my head back to the front of me to see my mother with my older sister running towards me.**

**"Sora! Why didn't you come home?!" My older sister asked me.**

**"Sorry Nee-Chan. I had to help her." I looked at the sleeping girl on my back. I could tell that both of them smiled at the thing I done for Tsubasa. We were now at my house, finally I can rest...**

_**Flashback End**_

And that's how it happened. "Just another question..."

"What's up?"

"Do you remember our promise...?" She held up her pinkie, making me remember with my eyes wide. I looked down blushing. "So you do remember!"

"Y-yeah... I thought you forgot." I said shyly.

"How can girl forget a promise like that?" She looked at her pinky smiling at it. I only looked at her confused. "I'll always be there to protect you. No matter what. That's what you said..."

"I did..." I took another drink, because for me, this was getting awkward. "Anyway, we've been training enough. I'm gonna skate around for the rest of the day."

"Same. We have to go against.."

"Yukihana-Senpai..." That was her. Yukihana was our upperclassmen of Tomobiki, plus she was also our rival. We didn't know that she was part of Moonlight Kunoichis, until the day we saw her that one night. "This was low, even for her... I can't wait to fight them in the tournament!" I crushed the empty can, expressing my anger through it.

"Let's just focus on training okay?" She suggested, so I had to do it. Can't let my temper get the best of me, I had to calm down. "See ya around Sora." She left me there on the bench, letting me think for the time being. I grabbed another can, drinking it in process, but I spit it out.

"Aww man!" I said wiping my mouth then throwing the can on the ground letting the liquid spill. "I hate spring water..." I said planely leaving the cans there. Free drinks for people I guess. I grabbed my board, letting it hit the ground. I gave my self a push, exiting the park while grinding on a rail. Hopefully, I can get enough practice before tomorrow... This is what I thought in my mind only..

_Many hours later._

It was already night time for me, and haven't head home all day. I reached into my pocket, but I didn't have my phone with me. That's right, Lum must have them... "Fuck..." I cursed at myself, I'm an idiot right now. I was walking through the streets now, seeing none of the shops open. I looked up to see the moon shining brightly, I smiled at the light it shined on me.

"How beautiful the moon is..." My eyes widen from a voice in the night, for me to look around my surrounding. I looked up at a large sign of an advertisement, seeing someone on top of the sign. I heard that of a wind instrument being played beautifully. "You know this song?" She asked me. Where in God's name have I seen this before?

"Not really.." I said not taking my eyes off the person, but I knew who it was. The person was a female, I know that much. Her hair was very long, tied in a pony tail. I could see a scarf on her, wearing rollerblades on her feet. She had a pair of skinny jeans on, they were ripped up having holes in them. Her shirt was a purple tank top, showing her belly.

"How tragic..." She got in a pouncing like position, aimed at me. "Than, let me teach you..." The girl jumped from the top, about to pounce me but I got out of the way! She landed perfectly like a cat, but had something in her hands. It was a kunai! She was about to stab me, but I quickly dodge it, grabbing her wrist. I placed her in a hold, pinning her to the ground. "You're getting better... Sora-Kun..."

"Thanks... But I'm still pissed at what you've done... Yukihana-Senpai." I said to her, taking the kunai out of her hands. I threw it to the side, making sure she won't grab it. This girl was my senpai, but also my rival. I looked into her ice colored eyes, they were beautiful. Her body was curvy, and her bust size were bigger than Lums... WAIT! WHY AM I THINKING THAT?! I got off Senpai, just glaring at her with an angry look on my face. She got up super quick.

"See you at the Tornament..." She began to skate away, but stopped. "Oh, and you can keep the Kunai." Yukihana was gone now, for me to pick up the kunai. I sighed at what was about to come in the future. I placed the kunai in my pocket, keeping it like she said too. I got back on my board heading home, but I could tell she was spying on me right now. I heard the wind instrument she played as I left the place, back to my home where I needed to rest. I know I was gonna get a scolding from my mother, Chizuru or Lum, but you know what? I don't really care... I just care about the tournament at the moment.

I finally made it home to see the lights off. The door was probably locked, I knew that. I did what I had to do to get in. I picked up my bored, walking to the back where my ramp was. I ran up the ramp to grab the rail of my balcony,climbing up. I opened my slide door, seeing my room in darkness of the night. I sighed, closing the door behind me. I took my shoes off, placing my bored on the wall. I saw my phone on my work desk picking it up to open it, taking the kunai out of my pocket to place it on my desk. I saw about three text on my phone from Chizuru and Mom. One said "Where are you?" another said "You're scaring me..." The last one said, "Sora... Please come home..." That one was from Mom, I felt like an asshole right now for making them worry again. I dropped right in my bed, just trying to sleep it off. I heard my screen door open and close again, maybe I was just imagining things... But I did hear something...

"Good night... Darling." Was it Lum? I don't care... I'm just really... Tired...

TO BE CONTINUED...

So yay! NINJA VS KNIGHTS! A CLASSIC!


End file.
